


A Thousand Years

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gay, Gayness, Human journals AU, M/M, Reverse Falls, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher





	A Thousand Years

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises

Will couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to cease his existence. “Come on,” He breathed deeply and sat down on what appeared to be his bed. made up of wires and newspaper, he hardly considered it a bed. he thought of what could be worth living. His mind clouded with such negativity. he slacked back and curled into a fetal position. 

How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall

Zwei was sick of the Gleefuls. he cursed their names, and he was abused. He stood up on a platform with Dipper Gleeful studying his arm. “Where is Will?” Dipper questions the man.

How should I know?! Zwei inwardly snaps. “I don’t know… “ was the best the red-haired man could muster up. Dipper looked irritated. Slap! Zwei winced at a sudden slap on the forearm it contrasted against the ink of his skin. 

The boy curses. “It’s your body, find me the summoning spell! Soon!” Dipper was an impatient boy and Zwei knew that too well. 

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

Will hated the earth. So many evil people. in comparison to the sensitivity he had. He sits upright in fear as he watched Mabel gleeful strut in. He said nothing. her expression seemed furiously calm. He embraced for the worst… 

One step closer…

Zwei prepared the circles to summon the needed demon. He found the spell a while back. He’s written down a good majority of what his skin had to tell. So many details… He began the summoning. 

I have died every day  
waiting for you

Will tried breathing, again. especially after the latest encounter with his ‘mistress’. He felt a tug at his leg. “Huh?” he let out. He was dragged into the floor and he screamed. He didn’t want to be summoned. Not by them, he mutters as he ends up in a fetal position above a the circle. “Huh?” he wanted to ask so many questions. He saw… Zwei…? Will straightens out and calms himself. “Zwei, what do you need me for?” he asked in a collected manner.

“Dipper needs you.” Zwei reveals. Will wanted to cry. Why them!? Why always them!? He wondered. It didn't occur to him he’d said it out loud, too. 

Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

“I know, I hate them too,” Zwei whispered in agreement.

Will was surprised. “You hate them too?” he wanted to confirm it.

“Yeah! You think getting studied like you’re an animal is fun?” Zwei muttered.

Will felt something different. “Oh my… “ he muttered. it felt… good. Nothing he’s felt in millions of years. Was it happiness? he bet it was happiness. 

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

No… A little more. “Zwei! Did you find it?!” They both here. Zwei wanted to delay. “Not yet!” he shouted back.

Will took it by surprise. The feeling he had with Zwei. Will knew Dipper would be furious and wouldn’t take the excuse. The door swung open. Catching them both. The twins. Mabel grabbed Zwei and yanked him out the room, then shut the door, leaving Dipper and will in the same room. 

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is

Zwei wanted to go back in. Mabel took him to a white room. She threw him in and locked the door. “You're not coming until Dipper needs you again or when he’s done with Will, Whichever comes first!” She notified him.

Zwei, mumbled a cuss. he knew he had spells. they knew how to counter them, though. he hoped Dipper would be merciful to Will. he scanned his arms and found a killing spell, once. It was scrubbed away, though, before he could memorise it completely. 

I will be brave  
I will not let anything

Will couldn’t have felt more lethargic in a mission. Just to steal a few things from the Mystery Shack. He wish he had Zwei with him. He had a funny feeling and he liked it. Comfort? Maybe.

He snuck into the targeted shack. he watched over the extra people. Drei was there at the table with Pacifica and they drank orange juice, together. Will wondered. that happiness, laughing. Happy? Will snuck into the gift shop and found the stone needed. he looked all around him, he was alone. 

Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Zwei stared at the door, sitting on the bed. he rubbed his side, like there was a scar, there. which there was from when Mabel wanted to burn him. he got away, of course. He wanted Will back. he was so broken enough, by the looks of it. 

One step closer…

SMASH! Will broke through the glass and stole the stone away. Back to the lair. Will flew out and swiftly. He presented the stone in front of his master. Dipper took the stone and placed it on his bed. “That’ll be all,” he dismissed Will and started carving at the stone, new symbols. Will closed his eyes and concentrated on where Zwei could be. 

I have died every day  
Waiting for you

Zwei began to think. He wanted something more with Will than just sit there. Talk, perhaps? He sighed and started strategizing on how they could meet up. It’s like Romeo and Juliet, only it wouldn't exactly be lust… Zwei thought of how late the shows can be and Will would be a part of it sometimes. He need there schedual, somehow. he continued to think of back up plans for them. 

Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

He laid down, after being thrown back into his room. He needed rest and he knew it. “Later…” he muttered aloud and curled up into a fetal position to get comfortable. 

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Zwei praised the deities when he managed to pick the lock, eventually. He ran almost as free as a bird until he thought of his priorities. he could just as easily go see Will and hang out for the time as he can steal either of the Pines’s planners. He chose the former. He found the room he was looking for, as the crowd left the tent. He had to make it quick. 

And all along I believed  
I would find you

Will jumped at the sudden sound of the knob turning. he sat upright as Zwei stepped in and locked the door behind him before closing it. “Hey, your window unlocked?” Zwei whispered.

“I think…” Will’s mind was clouded with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Here, gimme a moment,” Will got up, floating around the room then got to his window. “Watch out for broken glass,” Will warned as he felt around the sill for a lever. He yanked it up. “Why, what do you need it for?” Will asked as he struggled with the glass. 

Zwei shuffled his feet across the carpet and helped him. He hopped out, onto the roof. “Just come with me,” He said.

Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

Zwei held his hand out, waiting for the other to take it. “What if the Pines come back?” Will worried. 

“They can summon you. so they won’t see you at first. Here,” Zwei pulled out a necklace. An amulet of symbols and a piece of jade in the middle. “It’s supposed to prevent you from being summoned. It’s temporary. We have enough time for a total of three hours,” Zwei explained. 

“And if I get caught?” Will questioned. “I’ll cover you! The Page on summoning you is with me and I’ll find whatever excuse I can get my hands on,” Zwei held his right hand up, promising said actions… 

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
One step closer… 

Will hopped out the window and Zwei lead him to the top of the roof. “Zwei, what is this for exactly…?” Will asked, almost hesitant. Zwei remained silent and sat down. Will did the same. 

“Gone stargazing?” Zwei asked back.

Will could feel himself inwardly scoff at such a question. “Umm… I’ve seen all of this realm inside and out.” 

One step closer… 

Zwei Shrugged at the response. “Just lie down,” he commanded. Will did so. Zwei pointed up a bit.

"Zwei, you’ve heard of Love, right?” He heard Will ask. 

“What? I’m a book-turned-human. I’m tempted to say yes, but I could be wrong. Isn’t it when two people like each other and kiss and stuff?” He wanted to confirm.

“Well, if, say, I ‘loved’ you, how would you respond, even if it’s often seen as ‘wrong?’” Will asked, using air quotes.

Zwei shrugged once more. “I’ll add you with the other tons of people that adore me,” He chuckled. “But seriously, I wouldn’t mind too much. How come?”

I have died every day  
Waiting for you

“Well, if love is as you explain it, wouldn’t that also kinda mean we’d age together or… something? Like that phrase ‘Together Forever?’” Will was furtherly curious, comparing what he’s seen on earth and other planets to the Stereotypes seen. 

“I guess, is there anything you’ve seen about quick relationships?” Zwei faced Will.

Will thought, he’s known of the famous old story of Romeo and Juliet, the three-day relationship between a 14-year-old and 17-year-old and they end up dying. “Eh...I know of one story, yes, but it didn’t end well,” Will said. “Zwei, have you heard of lust?” 

Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

Zwei was slightly taken aback. He’s heard of it once and he admitted said fact. “ What is it?” 

"Well, it’s kinda like how you described ‘love;’ They kiss and stuff. Only it doesn’t last forever.”

“Oh… “ Zwei nodded. Will looked up at the stars. He held his hand up and a set of stars reshaped into a constellation of their heads side by side. 

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

“Zwei, will you promise me you would never use me for sex and looks if we got a relationship together?” The question came out more like a request.

“Why are you ready for one?” Zwei looked at Will.

Will didn’t know how to respond. He shook his head, out of a indecisive manner. 

And all along I believed  
I would find you

“Well, then it’s an ‘if’ thing. If it does come, I won’t use you that way,” Zwei promised.

“You mean that?”

“Cross my heart and hope to have a heart attack. besides, doesn’t love say it usually takes it’s time?”

A slight chill in the air and the Tent of Telepathy’s lights switched off. “Let’s head inside, quickly,” Will said, getting up, shaking his legs a little. 

Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

He made his way down, careful not to make a sound or fall off. He found his window and crawled back in. “See you whenever. You want the amulet back?” Will pointed at the talisman around his neck.

“Sure, it’s reusable and who knows if the Pines’ll find it in your room,” Zwei gestured to the mess of glass and blood spots in the carpet.

“True, they do searches sometimes.” Will took the charm off and gave it to the other.

“Hey, if I’m able to get their schedule, wanna hang out when they’re busy?” Zwei offered.

Will took it, nodding. “Yes! Yes!”

Zwei waved a goodnight. “See ya in the morning!” With that he was gone and Will slept in peace…

I'll love you for  
Thousand more…

“Besides, doesn’t love say it usually takes it’s time?"


End file.
